Devil of Silence
by Rusalian96
Summary: Arthur misused his magic to try an change the Italian brothers,but ends up getting everyone in a lot more trouble then he had planned on.How will everyone react when they wake up in the town of Silent Hill?  Human names.Everything Silent Hill related etc
1. Chapter 1

A low growl escaped the lips of a short, dirty blond haired male as he descended down his basement stairs which opened to a large room with a hand drawn symbol in the very middle.

"Mafia connections...tch, I highly doubt such wankers could even hold a gun!" He snapped, glaring as he grabbed a large book from a nearby shelf and flipped through the pages quickly. He moved over to stand in front of the large symbol, taking a deep breath before reciting one of the spells that he seemed to be using quite often as of late.

Some people did not believe in magic, or if they did, did not train themselves to use it; but, the Kirkland's were raised on magic and Arthur was not about to take the knowledge he learned growing up and just throw it away like common trash. He expanded his knowledge an built on it, always using it around the house just so he would not forget the basics. Hatefully, he did sometimes use it on his fellow classmates. To neither kill nor physically harm them, but merely to taunt them or something of the sort.

No, he never wished harm on another human being...until maybe now...

'Those damn Italians...always either goofing or mouthing off...!' Arthur thought angrily as the symbol began to glow a soft greenish colour, 'It isn't not gonna be much...maybe just a small illness, nothing major'

He continued to chant the spell, only stopping when the symbol began to glow a dark blood red colour which worried him. He checked the spell again, but could not figure out why it would glow such a bloody colour. He faced the bookshelf, searching for a book that would explain what was going on or give him any information on what he did wrong.

Arthur spun around quickly as a loud clank of metal hitting the floor caught his attention, dropping the book he had held in his hand. His eyes grew wide as a creature crawled out from the ground, head covered by a large pyramid which seemed to be bolted into his back to keep it in place. The creature used the great sword it carried to heave its self out of the ground, groaning deeply as it did so.

Arthur swallowed hard, taking a step away from the monster and towards the stairs leading up to his dining room. The monster took notice, shoving the sword in Arthur's direction as a signal to stop.

Arthur listened, if only for the simple fact that maybe if he did then he would not get killed, trembling in fear as the creature lowered the sword but began to slowly make its way to him. It dragged the sword behind him and along the ground, causing a loud scraping sound to fill the room which only seemed to cause Arthur's heart to beat faster against his ribcage.

The creature stopped just arm's length away from Arthur, letting out a deep groan like sigh as it drove its great sword into the wall directly next to Arthur's skull barely missing him. This action caused Arthur's heart to skip nearly five beats, eyes wide as the pyramid headed creature thrusted its arm out towards him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

He inhaled sharply, mind going blank before all the events of the past week seemed to pass by so quickly before everything went black as Arthur passed out. The pyramid headed creature seemed to grumble something; but, it only came out as demonic gibberish as it slowly made its way back to the, still glowing red, symbol with Arthur still in his grasp.

The creature paused for a moment, seemingly thinking over what it would do next, holding the limp body of the British male in front of him as a black pit appeared out of nowhere inside the symbol.

The pit expanded its self until it reached the creature's feet, a small black flame coming from the edges. The creature glanced into it before tossing the unconscious male into the dark pit, waiting for a few seconds before disappearing into the pit himself.

Arthur let out a loud groan as he sat up, holding his head in pain with his eye sight blurred. He winced as his back cracked, leaning against a wall before using it to help himself up. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, glancing around and scanning the area.

"Where am I…?" Arthur wondered out loud, rubbing his head in pain. He looked down at himself, seeing that he was covered in ash, dirt, and maybe even a little snow.

"Snow…? But its summer…" He looked up at the sky, a snow flake landing on his cheek. He tensed up slightly as a scream floated through the area, followed by the scent of blood.

"What-" Arthur quickly turned in the direction the scream came from, unmoving as he heard movement.

It was getting closer.

"Are you alright? I heard-" He paused as the creature came into view, taking a step back. The creature could almost pass for human, if not for the horrid face of it and the obvious signs of decay covering the whole body. It also seemed to walk with a slight limp, carrying a bloody knife in its right hand.

Arthur took another step back as it got closer, breaking out into a run in the opposite direction as the nurse like creature went for a strike with the knife it held. Arthur continued to run until he was met with a wall, panting heavily as he leaned against it. He ran a hand through his hair, eyes half lidded as he glanced up at the sky again.

"What have I gotten myself into…?" He asked to no one in particular, letting out a sigh as hopped off the wall and continued to walk down the road. He let his hand slid along the wall, not being able to see as it soon become foggy. He stopped as he heard some static, glancing around before spotting a small walky-talky hanging from a fence post. He scanned the area for any monsters that might attack him before making his way over to the small radio, gently removing it from the post. He examined it closely, frowning as he noticed it was broken. He was about to toss it to the side, stopping as the static got louder. He managed to dodge an attack from another creature, to busy running away from it to get a good look at it. He was panting heavily, gripping the radio tightly as he realized that it might be able to keep him alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur turned down an alley way, skidding to a stop as he hit a dead end. He turned around as the static got louder, knowing he might die. He yelped as he was yanked through a small hole in the fence, forced to run alongside whoever had grabbed him. He winced as he was shoved through a door of a church, falling forward slightly but catching himself on one of the pews. He was panting slightly, standing up straight and facing the person, whoever they were, and thank them for saving his life. He let out a gasp as hands closed around his throat, gripping the person's wrists as he tried to pry them away.

"I only saved your dumb ass so I could kill you myself!" The person yelled, increasing his grip on the British male's neck, a small accent rolling off his tongue. Italian. Arthur managed to get away from the angry male, only with the help of another, coughing and rubbing his throat. Arthur managed to catch his breath, standing up straight but leaning slightly on one of the pews.

"Lovino? Feliciano?" He questioned, coughing again slightly as the two Italians faced him.

"Ah, are you alright Arthur?" Feliciano asked, worried for the male before him as he held back his older brother. Lovino rolled his eyes, pulling himself from Feliciano's grasp and crossing his arms.

"I'm fine, Feliciano; but how did you get here? I thought I was…"

"What makes you so damn special? Of course you're not the only one here! Fuck you! We just woke up here then ended getting chased by some fucked up dog monster!"

"Frattlo! Mmmn I am sorry Arthur, he has this weird idea stuck in his head that you caused this…but, you clearly didn't seeing as you are here now!" Feliciano laughed cutely, rubbing the back of his head before helping Arthur into a seat in one of the pews. Arthur swallowed hard, feeling somewhat guilty that he had dragged them into his horrible mistake.

"Feliciano, you lie to yourself. You know he caused thi-"

"Lovino, I have heard enough of this. Even if this whole thing is his fault, he is stuck with us in the horrible place and has no control over it himself either" Feliciano glared slightly, causing Lovino to keep quiet and taking a seat on one of the pews as well before shortly beginning to pray.

"I really am sorry, Arthur, he has been like that since we got here" Feliciano turned to face Arthur, frowning slightly.

"Its quite alright..." Arthur glanced past Feliciano, staring at Lovino for a few seconds. He was about to look away, when he could have sworn to see a look of fear and disgust cross the Italian's face. _'What is he thinking about...?' _Arthur wondered, quickly looking away as Lovino stood up.

Feliciano glanced over at Lovino, walking over to him and setting a hand on his shoulder. Arthur did not understand how he didnt see it before, but the younger Italian was walking with a limp an his left pants leg was stained red from blood. He watched as Feliciano made his way, slowly, over to Lovino. He spoke softly, asking his brother where he was going with a slight down turn of his lips.

"I'm...going to see if I can find some food an water. I know we will need it soon, best to get it while its still light out" Lovino patted Feliciano on the head, before holding out his hand. Arthur's eyes grew slightly wide as Feliciano handed over a Walther P38 pistol to his brother, watching as Lovino checked the ammo before placing it in his pocket.

_'Where in the world...?'_ Arthur would be sure to ask where they had gotten the older gun from, biting his lip slightly as Lovino walked back outside the church before closing the door. Arthur glanced at Feliciano, who glanced back at him before sitting upon one of the pews.

"We um...found it...when we woke up, a dog like creature came out of the blue an started to chase us...We ran, of course, but...we hit a dead end and had to climb the fence. As we were climbing, Lovino made it over first then helped me over but the monster bit me", Feliciano snapped out slightly, lifting up his pants leg to show Arthur the bleeding wound, "Lovino carried me on his back the whole time as we searched for a safe place...we wondered into a shed for a small break, thats where we found the gun and a bit of ammo. Lovino carried me here while I shot anything that came close to us that wasn't human..."

"Feli...that needs to be covered" Arthur quickly stood up, walking over to the small Italian and taking off the small white dress shirt he wore. He ripped the left sleeve off, tightly wrapping it around Feliciano's wound. He glanced up at him, before standing up.

"When your brother comes back with water, I will clean it but until then its gonna have to just stay like that" Arthur watched as Feliciano covered his leg again, thanking the British male with a forced smile. Arthur sat down with him, gently setting his hand down on his shoulder.

"It hurts, doesnt it?" He frowned slightly as Feliciano nodded, feeling his chest tighten as he noticed Feliciano had been holding back tears.

"I-It does sting...but I dont want to bother Frattlo with it...He's acting weird, ever since we showed up here...he knows something we dont, and I dont want to worry him over something so little as a bite", Feliciano bit his lower lip slightly, letting out a shakey breath, "I just wish...this was all a bad nightmare, ya know? I want to go home..."

"Feli...I swear I will find a way to get us all home, alright? Even if it kills me" Arthur let the Italian lean against him, rubbing his back slightly to comfort him. He felt like he couldnt breath, tears welling in his eyes.

This was all his fault...

None of this would have happened if he just let the Italians be themselves...but no, he just had to go around and try to change things. He let out a shakey breath, glancing at Feli before leaning forward. He whispered into his ear, telling him to get some rest so his wound could heal. Feliciano nodded slightly, watching as Arthur folded up what was left of his dress shirt into a make shift pillow. He thanked him, laying his head upon the shirt before drifting off into a sleep.

Arthur wet his dry lips, standing up and walking over to one of the big windows of the church. He was surprised that this place had no monsters in it, not even touched by them. It confused him, but he was to tired to think to much into it. As long as this place kept them safe from those horrid creatures, then he was not going to complain.

Arthur let out a small yawn, eyes half lidded as he continued to stare out the window. He rubbed his eyes, swearing to himself that he would not fall asleep until Lovino came back. He sat himself down on one of the many pews, rubbing his forehead as he soon felt a head ache forming. He leaned back slightly, closing his eyes.

Maybe a small nap couldnt hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur's eyes shot open, scanning the room as he heard the door open and then slam shut. His heart was racing, glancing over to the door then quickly standing up.

"Alfred?" He nearly screamed, which cause the sleeping Italian to also wake up from his sleep. Feliciano sat up, yawning as he rubbed his eyes and glancing around.

"Mmmn Frattlo?", He opened his eyes completely, glancing to where Arthur was then to the door, "Alfred?"

"Holy shit, man! You guys are here, too?" Alfred proclaimed loudly, swinging the crow bar he held around slightly. Feliciano frowned, getting worried as he noticed it had gotten dark outside. He stood up, leaning on the pew slightly, "Wheres my Frattlo? He hasnt come back yet...?"

Arthur frowned, glancing back at Feliciano, "No, I don't think he has...", He glanced at Alfred before asking if he had seen Lovino. Alfred let out a small groan, leaning against the door slightly.

"Nah, I haven't seen him around, sorry" Alfred rubbed the back of his head slightly, glancing at the ground before quickly looking back up, "Have you guys any food?"

"Thats what Lovino went out looking for, along with some water...are you sure you haven't seen him?" Arthur glared slightly, upset that Alfred was still being so greedy when Feliciano was clearly upset about his brother not being here. He's always known Alfred, ever since they were little, and yet he has not changed at all...but, every time he sees him he just hopes that maybe Alfred woul have grown up, if not just some what.

"No, I'm sorry" Alfred said, sighing as he sat down on one of the many pews in a slight huff.

"O-Oh..." Feliciano swallowed hard, glancing own at his hands as he fiddled with his thumb before glancing back up, "D-Do you think he's ok?"

"With those monsters out there?" Alfred laughed slightly, leaning back as he propped up his feet. Arthur glared at him, kicking his feet down and turning to face Feli.

"I am sure he is fine Feli, he's stubborn like that" Arthur offered Feli a smile, holding out his han to him. Feliciano nodded slightly, taking Arthur's hand and following him over to a window. They both stared out the window for a short time, before Arthur turned back to Alfred.

"Come on, lets go look for him" Arthur grabbed Alfred's upper arm, pulling him to his feet. Alfred let out a groan, standing up and about to complain when he saw Arthur glaring at him. He made a face, crossing his arms acrossed his chest.

"Alrighty then...I'll go, if you give me the reason why your not wearing a shirt. Is there something I should know?" Alfred smirked slightly, glancing between Arthur and Feliciano.

"Easy enough, Feliciano was bit by one of those monsters so I used a sleeve of my shirt to patch it up."

"Mmmnhmm; but then he just needed a sleeve, your not wearing your shirt at all" Alfred chuckled, uncrossing his arms as he headed toward the door. Arthur blinked, before glaring at Alfred; but did not say anything to him.

"Feli, we'll be back soon alright? I promise" Arthur gently set his han on the young Italian's shoulder, which caused him to turn around.

"A-Alright...thank you, Arthur...Alfred" Feliciano gave them a weak smile, giving Arthur a hug before looking back out of the window as they left the church in search of his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

"So...explain it to me again, one more time" Alfred glanced at Arthur, letting the crow bar settle on his shoulder. The had been searching for awhile, not even catching a clue where Lovino might have gone.

"What? Again? Its simple you idiot, this radio only emits static" Arthur groaned, showing him the small walky-talky that he had found, "And when one of those..._things_ is near by, the sound gets louder to warn us that something is close"

"Ok, cool so um...thats all you have?"

"What- Of course it is! Sorry I didnt end up in a weapons shop, I woke up nearly in the middle of a fucking street" Arthur snapped, ready to smack the taller, blond male when the static emitting from the radio seemed to get louder. The duo stared at the radio, listening to the static get louder and louder. Alfred did not notice that Arthur's grip on the device had tightened, raising an eye brow in question.

"What the-" Arthur tackled him to the ground, ducking behind a few crates covering his hand with his mouth with his mouth as a huge creature brust through a nearby wall. Arthur peeked around the crates, eyes widening as he saw the creature that had brought him here.

Pyramid Head.

He found that the name suited the creature well, seeing as the main feature of it's bulk was that large pyramid covering it's whole head and seemed to be painfully bolted to its back. His eyes narrowed, trying to see what made the relevlity calm creature brust through a wall in a rage. He ducked back behind the crates as a bullet skimmed past, causing some wood chip and fly off.

_'Lovino?'_ Arthur quickly peeked back around, hoping to catch sight of the firey Italian male. He scanned the area quickly, blinking as he noticed that neither the creature or Lovino were there. He stood up slowly, letting Alfred stand up as well. He shushed him, silently ordering him to follow behind him. He wet his dry lips, catiously looking around before stepping out into the open. Alfred followed behind him, gritting his teeth and keeping a tight grip on the crow bar.

"What the _fuck_ was that thing?" He asked in a low, husky whisper as he stayed behind his friend.

"I have no idea, but that _thing _brought me here. You noticed the pyramid bolted to it's back and covering its head? Think me crazy, but I've labeled him as Pyramid Head..." Arthur glanced back at Alfred, whispering just as harshly back to him.

"Fitting fucking name" Alfred grummbled to himself, quiteing down as more gun shots filled the air and a loud demonic groan of pain, singaling that something was shot. The duo quickly made their way in the directing of the shooting filled the air, stopping when it became silent. Arthur held his hand up, silently ordering the American to stay where he was as Arthur slowly moved forward.

_'He has to be here some where' _Arthur swallowed hard, stepping around the corner; but stopped dead in his tracks as he had a Sturmgewehr 44 assusalt rifle pointed at his head. He held his hands up, eyes wide.

"_Shit_, you scared me" Arthur blinked, listening to the rough voice of the person before recozing it as the rifle was lowed.

"Ludwig?" He let his arms fall to the side, letting out a shakey breath, "I scared _you_? _I'm _the one who just had a gun pointed at my _head_"

"_Ja_...sorry bout that" Ludwig let out a gruff sigh, rubbing the back of his head.

"Arthur, are you alright, dude?" Alfred peeked around the corner, noticing Ludwig and then moving to stand next to Arthur.

"Wow, I wonder how many people were gonna run in to..." Alfred crossed his arms, eyeing Ludwig's gun, "Where'd ya get that thing?"

"This?", Ludwig held up his rifle, "I collect guns, and I just happened to be cleaning it when I woke up here. I also had been shooting it before that, so I still had some ammo in my pockets"

"Nice" Alfred smirked slightly, before whining as Arthur smacked him upside the head.

"Look, its nice to see you again, really; but now is not the time or place to chat. Have you seen Lovino Vargas? We came out here searching for him"

"_Nein_, I have not, I am sorry; is he armed?"

"Yeah, but only with a pistol that he and his brother managed to find along with a bit of ammo. I dont know how long that can last a person in this place" Arthur chewed on his lower lip slightly, glancing at the small radio as static picked up.

"Ok, come on lets get out of here, its not safe" He started to walk in the direction of the church, followed by the other two shortly after. Ludwig did not question where they were going, knowing it must at least be safer then where they had just been. He glanced up at the church, raising an eye brow. He glanced at Arthur then Alfred, trying to see if they were being catious about the building. He blinked as the walked inside, even turning their back on the open door to make sure he got in before closing the door.

"Ah! Did you find him?" Ludwig quickly glanced over as someone nearly leaped out of one of the many pews, gripping his rifle; but relaxing as he noticed that it was only Feliciano.

"O-Oh, hello Luddy" Feliciano leaned on one of the pews, smiling weakly at the German male. Ludwig nodded, setting his rifle down as he glanced around the church.

"So...this place is safe?" He glanced at Arthur, "It looks untouched from those creatures"

"It is, I dont know how or why; but this place is completely safe" Arthur shurgged, walking over to Feliciano before making him sit down.

"How does your leg feel?" He questioned, gently lifting up Feliciano's pants leg to see how the bite was doing. He undid his sleeve, pulling it off his leg gently so it wouldnt sting to bad. Feliciano hissed slightly in pain, biting the inside of his cheek slightly.

"Looking alittle better, wish we had some water to clean it though" He thought outloud, setting the bloodly sleeve to the side before standing up.

"Let it breathe for a bit" Arthur patted Feliciano's shoulder, smiling slightly as the young Italian nodded his head.

"What happened?" Ludwig questioned, walking


End file.
